Beyond Smallville: Time Shards 5 - Girl of Steel
by gardy77
Summary: Superman continues his quest to defeat Darkseid in this multistory alternate universe fic. Kara Zor El Kent the Girl of Steel, must locate the second Eye of Rao, the ancient talisman that enables Kryptonians to travel back and forth through time. Only the two faceted gems used together can create the reality that the young superheroes need to enter to obliterate Darkseid forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond Smallville: Time Shards part 5** – Girl of Steel

_Continuing from Time Shards Part 1 –Battle_.

Superman had just used the Eye of Rao to go back in time in an attempt to prepare Earth for Darkseid's final assault. The plan he and Kara Zor El Kent came up with was to resurrect the Justice League, creating the group of superheroes much earlier in Earth's history. Kara would locate the second Eye of Rao.

After destroying Darkseid's Black Fleet flagship, The Death's Face, Kara soared out into the vacuum of space. The alien beauty could survive for a long period of time without oxygen, but not indefinitely. Her intent was to reach Captain Ryla Stardragon's warship, The Dragon's Beckon, to check on her cousin Kal El and attempt to gain the secrets to the operation of the ancient talisman, the Eye of Rao.

The Supergirl had turned her back on the Dragon's Beckon, and the rest of the IRM assault fleet for a few seconds, just to watch the Death's Face explode and presumably survey the area with her X-Ray vision for any survivors. Capt. Stardragon's medical frigate could certainly handle any casualties.

Kara felt an energy surge that disrupted her intended flight pattern. She closed her eyes as the turbulent wave buffeted her from all sides. Had something else exploded? She wondered. Kara warily opened one eye, and saw…nothing! There were no starships, no protective neural net, no flaming debris, and Earth seemed to silently spin beneath her.

The Earth's moon was fine, and only a few manmade satellites, including one from Queen Industries, rotated in orbit far above Earth's bluish seas, and land masses.

Had Kal Els' hastily conceived plan worked?

Kara began to feel dizzy and nauseous, an indication that she needed to head back to Earth for some oxygen. The battle with Darkseid and the subsequent destruction of the Death's Face had been a drain on her energy level. The Supergirl dove for the outer reaches of Earth's atmosphere.

Kara was momentarily blinded by the intense electromagnetic charges, and gamma ray bursts that delayed her reentry. To the people of Earth, the alien beauty would appear to be a shooting star, or falling debris from a passing satellite. The burning sensation of barreling through Earth's atmosphere wouldn't affect Kara much. She found it to be at most, irritating.

Finally reaching the cooler air beneath the superheated atmosphere, Kara felt different, like something was missing. She seemed to feel lighter, more maneuverable. She briefly checked out the Metropolis skyline. It seemed different, like the buildings weren't as numerous, the sky ports were nowhere to be seen, and the Air Swift monorail looked like it hadn't been built yet.

At the moment Kara was concentrating on her landing. She angled low above the Kansas wheat fields, and sprawling cornstalks, quickly zipping below any of Earth's common radar frequencies. Kara zeroed in on Smallville, and eventually slowed upon reaching the Kent Farm. The next mission was to head up north toward Kal El's ice fortress. The Eye of Rao could be hidden along with Kal El's generation crystals.

The farmhouse seemed newer, like it had been recently rebuilt. A single occupant stood by the kitchen sink…It can't be! Kara thought excitedly. She landed softly on the wraparound porch that lined the front and side of the Kent farmhouse.

_The Girl of Steel_ opened the screened in front door, walked through the kitchen, and kissed Martha Kent on the cheek. "Hi Aunt Martha!" She began cheerfully. Martha Kent dropped the dish she'd been washing on the floor. It shattered into a dozen pieces. "Whoa! Sorry to startle you!" Kara apologized.

Immediately, Kara used her super speed to pick up the sharp pieces, go to the pantry and grab a bottle of ceramic glue, and systematically paste all of the pieces together. "There, as good as new, sort of." Kara reddened as she examined it. "I guess we should let that set overnight."

"What…What are you doing here?" Martha paled as she spoke. "As far as I know, I still live here, unless you, Uncle Jonathan and Kal have kicked me out." Kara answered warily. "Kara…you've been dead for four years!" Martha dropped the bomb. "What? No I haven't!" She defended anxiously. "What makes you think that?" Martha grabbed a glass of water and sat down hard on a kitchen chair.

Kara sat across the table from Martha. "You know that virtually nothing on Earth can kill me right? Save overexposure to kryptonite." She reasoned. "Four years ago…" Martha's voice wavered, "You were killed in a battle with Darkseid. Kal, uh Clark, Jonathan, Chloe, and I attended your funeral."

"No! That's not possible! Darkseid hasn't even been here yet." Kara argued. "Something's not right. Aunt Martha, what year is this?" Supergirl had not only felt lighter as she arrived on Earth, according to the mirror on the cabinet behind Martha, Kara looked to be about eighteen years old!

"2014, dear, why?" Martha replied in a more relaxed voice. Kara scowled. I've been sent back almost one hundred years, she silently mused. "Aunt Martha, where is Kal um Clark?" Kara asked worriedly.

"I don't know exactly honey." Martha seemed to be in better spirits knowing that her adopted niece was still alive. "After your funeral, Clark became depressed. He not only missed you, but some of the people of Earth had turned against him, instigated by Lex Luthor, I'm sure."

"You know how we humans accept death easily?" Martha began morbidly. "Clark could never handle the concept of death. He assumes that he can always save everyone, even those who don't want to be saved." Mrs. Kent sighed. "That sounds like Kal." Kara smiled brightly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"During the battle with Darkseid, Lex managed to turn the American military against Clark." Martha continued with disdain. "Naturally, none of the Earth's weapons could ever harm him, but he took it as a personal insult. He began to question his own motives for caring about mankind."

Kara shook her head, allowing her lengthy blonde locks to shimmer across her slim shoulders. "I have to find him." She said in a determined voice. "Will you be alright, Aunt Martha?" Kara zipped to the sink for another glass of water. "Sure honey, but can you check in with Jonathan?" Martha drank a sip. "Of course, Aunt Martha." Kara replied sweetly. "Is he still out in the fields?" Martha nodded. "I'll fix you both something to eat. You can tell us what happened, and how you avoided death."

Kara sighed. "I'll try, but you won't believe it." Supergirl remarked. "Dear, this is Smallville, remember?" Martha joked. "What could you possibly say that we'd never believe?" Kara laughed. "I suppose you're right. I'll be back." With that Kara zipped away to find Jonathan. Martha relaxed with her water. "Maybe we have something harder to drink…" She muttered.

Kara soared out to the west pasture, where Jonathan Kent busily turned the livestock towards the newly grown grass. Supergirl gulped. She had never really met Jonathan Kent before. She recalled how Kal would talk about him often. How he was the most honorable man that he'd ever met.

Kara didn't want to startle Mr. Kent, who amazingly had been getting on in years. Kal must've already altered the past, she mused. To her it made perfect sense. If Kal could gain control of Earth's past, why wouldn't he bring back to life all the people he'd loved and lost? Would Kal be that selfish?

She ended her internal debate, and landed silently a few dozen feet away from Mr. Kent. Kara felt unusually queasy, her nerves danced on end. This timeline had been created by Kal, she was virtually certain of it. "Uh…Uncle Jonathan?" Kara called over the incessant mooing of the Kent's cows.

"What?" Jonathan Kent whirled to face her. "Who are you?" Kara gulped. "I'm your niece, Kara, remember?" She informed him as she slowly approached the elder man. "Kara? This is a trick! My niece died four years ago. Am I going mad? Is this another one of Darkseid's minions?" He growled, looking around for anything he could use as a weapon. "Uncle Jonathan, relax! It's me." Kara tried to calm him.

She knew from Kal's discussions, that Jonathan Kent had originally died from a stress related heart attack. "I'm sure we can calmly straighten this out. I already spoke with Aunt Martha. She said that this is Smallville, things like this always happen." Kara attempted to lighten the mood.

Jonathan stared at her, examining every inch of his alleged niece's appearance. As he studied her features, she seemed about right, but somewhat younger looking than he remembered. "Fine. You'll have to prove it, young lady." Jonathan challenged. "Sure, if I can." Kara responded. "When you're finished here, we can head back to the farmhouse and talk."

"Okay." Jonathan agreed. "First…how about you help me reset those fence posts?" He nodded towards a stack of about twenty premade wooden posts for securing the livestock in the new pasture. "No problem." Kara smiled brightly. She grabbed one post, which was about two meters long, and easily hefted it over beside Jonathan. "Put that one right here." He pointed to a circular patch of soft dirt.

Kara lined up the post and with one swift pound on its top, hammered the post into the ground, leaving about two thirds of it exposed above the grassy landscape. She carefully straightened it out, so that it was perfectly vertical. "Thanks." Jonathan cracked a thin grin. Kara grabbed another one and repeated.

"Uncle Jonathan, where is Clark?" Kara finally asked after setting a number of fence posts. "I'm not sure, Kara." Mr. Kent gulped as he accepted for the moment that his niece had returned from the dead. "Clark was depressed after you supposedly died. He tried to explain what happened, but it was too painful for him. I never did get an exact answer. Martha and I were trapped beneath the rubble from the barn."

"We never saw what happened to you or Darkseid." Jonathan continued to dredge up the painful memories. "By the time Clark freed us, it was all over." Kara's Kryptonian heart raced as she weighed her next question. "Um, Uncle Jonathan, did you ever truly see…my body?"

"No. As a matter of fact, Clark never did let us see it." Jonathan suddenly began to piece something together. "I wonder what had really happened?" Kara's eyes narrowed. "Something's not right." She added. "As powerful as Darkseid is, I don't believe that he could've defeated both of us."

"Clark is the only one that can answer that now." Jonathan put in, as he helped Kara string the jagged wire fencing between the posts. "Ready to head in?" Mr. Kent asked. "Sure." Kara replied with a grin. She began to crouch, a preliminary move to leaping up into the skies, but thought better of it. Something told her to remain with her stunned uncle.

"Uncle Jonathan, why don't you drive us back to the farmhouse?" She flashed a bright smile. "Sure. Sounds good." Jonathan agreed as he put his arm around his alien niece's shoulder. "Kara, we're so glad that you're here." Mr. Kent began. "Clark doesn't come around much anymore."

Kara was shocked. "Why? Did you two have a fight?" Jonathan shook his head as he opened the pickup truck door for her. Kara settled into the passenger side of the truck and Jonathan circled over to the driver side. "I don't know, Kara. Clark seemed to grow unstable." Jonathan began as he started the truck, its engine roared, and Kara winced at the sudden loud noise.

"Unstable?" Kara was horrified. "What do you mean?" Jonathan drove the pickup along the well-worn, uneven, gravel access road that led back to their home. "He started keeping to himself. He would grow silent at family meals, as if he was distant, unfocused. I asked him a number of times if we could help."

"Clark would just say thanks, and ignore us." Jonathan continued. "Martha and I figured that he was obviously upset over losing you, but it seemed to be more than that. It was as if part of him was missing. Martha reminded me that everyone grieves in their own way, but something was off with him."

"Were he and Lois having problems?" Kara fished as Jonathan pulled up onto the recently asphalted side drive. "Not that we were aware of. After the wedding was cancelled, Lois came here several times trying to understand Clark's behavior. They were still in love, but even she mentioned that he wasn't the same." Kara sighed. Human relationships were always so puzzling to her.

"Did they ever get married?" Kara wondered aloud. "No, not so far, and it's been nearly five years." Jonathan replied. "Clark moved in with Lois shortly after the Darkseid incident. They live in a condo townhome in Metropolis, not far from the Daily Planet."

"That could be why he'd been acting weird I suppose." Kara posed, as Jonathan shut down the truck and hopped out, Kara soon followed. She could smell the wonderful supper that her Aunt Martha was preparing. Kara had forgotten how much she'd missed this simple kind of life, before Darkseid, before the battle that killed two thirds of Earth's population, before Kal…Kara froze in place as she neared the kitchen door. Wait a minute, she mused. I never lived this relaxing rural life!


	2. Chapter 2: Rebooting Supergirl

REBOOTING SUPERGIRL:

_Author's note_

I just heard some great news! DC Comics is considering a new Supergirl series! (Per Kryptonsite) I hope it comes true. It sounds like CBS might be interested.

Growing up, I recall that Supergirl was supposed to be a good example for young girls and women to follow. "_A hero must be incorruptible, a symbol, a person can be killed, an ideal can't_." – **Bruce Wayne**.

I have some examples of stories about Kara / Supergirl that I've already written:

1) "The Last Daughter of Krypton" – a nod to a Supergirl back story that I remember watching in a cartoon series.

2) "Yesterday's Child." This is a Kara story that follows up on Last Daughter of Krypton.

3) "Gold Wing" – about a new young female superhero that I created to befriend and assist Kara.

I envision our Supergirl as kicking super butt on terrorists, like the most recent series season of "24". She can confront Darkseid on her own, or with Superman's help. She can work with Diana / Wonder Woman and the Amazons. How about having Supergirl guest star on "**Arrow**" or "**The Flash**?"

Supergirl was always to be pure of heart, as illustrated in the final season of **Smallville**. Maybe she should have a little sit down chat girl to girl with Miley Cyrus, Lindsay Lohan, Brittany Spears, and the like about becoming morally sound, and stop being a bad influence on young girls. Okay, stepping down off my soap box, as long as Kara doesn't suddenly decide to 'twerk'. Sorry. Couldn't resist!

How about portraying Kara as a 'fish out of water'? No offense to Aquaman. Supergirl would decide to make Earth her permanent home, and do her best to fit in, adopting Superman's duality lifestyle like Clark Kent and Kal El.

What about making Kara patriotic, despite the fact that everybody's into the whole globalization thing? She could wear a red, white, and blue bikini, and pose in front of the American flag. We could certainly use a dose of national pride, and it would be easy on the eyes.

Kara could also be into angst, as a troubled young woman trying to fit in. I could see her being a techno geek like Chloe. Just brainstorming here…anyway, here's my next installment of **Girl of Steel**:

Kara followed Jonathan Kent into the family farmhouse, and Martha was already setting the kitchen table for dinner. Kara really didn't need to eat much, but out of politeness, she encouraged her adopted aunt and uncle. "Boy, am I starved!" She exaggerated, as she helped Martha distribute the fresh country farm dinner. After a few minutes of pleasant conversation, the meal was nearly complete. Kara was afraid that Jonathan and Martha would choke if she'd brought up her recent whereabouts.

Kara quickly cleared up the dinner table as Jonathan began to wash the dishes. It was now Martha's turn to relax after another busy day. The former Kansas Senator Kent relished these reasonably normal days. They had become exceedingly rare in their hectic lives.

"So, Aunt Martha, Uncle Jonathan, I have to tell you what's been going on with me." The alien beauty began as gently as possible. She related the bizarre story of Kal's plan to save the future by recreating the past. Predictably, Jonathan and Martha were shocked and slightly upset.

"We told Clark over and over not to attempt to change the past." Jonathan argued. "He can't just go ahead and play God with everyone's lives." Martha tried to be more objective. "Kara, are you sure that Clark succeeded?" Kara shrugged. "He certainly changed something, and possibly everything." She admitted. "I hate to mention this, but Uncle Jonathan, you died many years ago."

"Oh my God!" Martha exclaimed. "As you can see, I haven't actually died either." Kara continued. "In the original timeline, I never met you, and I rarely saw Aunt Martha. Try to understand our point of view. Darkseid unjustly destroyed Earth. He interfered with the fate of all humanity. Earth was to go on existing far into the future, fully populated."

"We have friends that survived into the thirty first century, a full one thousand years from now." Supergirl explained patiently. "They were descended from Earth's humans. According to them, humans had branched out far into the galaxy, and eventually the rest of the universe."

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Jonathan remarked angrily. "True, but Uncle Jonathan, literally billions of lives were ended due to Darkseid's assault. No matter how you look at it, that's wrong, and can't be allowed. Clark and I must defeat Darkseid at all costs."

Kara sighed before continuing. "Uncle Jonathan, Aunt Martha, Kal and I made an oath that we would protect Earth. If it means going back in time to ensure victory, that's what we must do. If we still can't defeat Darkseid, then we will go back into the past again and again until we do."

"We don't even know what's real and what isn't!" Jonathan pointed out tiredly. "It doesn't matter." Kara added. "The humans welcomed us into their world. Sure there were some detractors, but overall, Kal and I consider Earth our second home. We will not allow it to be destroyed as Krypton was." Supergirl stated with conviction. Martha grinned proudly at her adopted niece.

"When you put it that way, honey, maybe you and Clark are absolutely right." Martha caved. "Also, this is bigger than just Earth." Kara pointed out. "The entire galaxy, if not the universe, depends on Darkseid's defeat, and Earth's survival."

Jonathan had finally cooled off. "Okay, honey, than you do what you have to do. Just remember that from now on everything you and Clark do has consequences. Billions of lives will be forever changed." Kara smiled, having made her point.

"Geez, no pressure there!" She quipped, bringing a sly grin to Jonathan's face as well. "First, I have to find Clark." Kara continued. "I assume that he's up at the ice fortress, or the Daily Planet."

"When was the last time you saw him, again?" Kara questioned. Martha and Jonathan exchanged worried glances. "I saw Clark about a month ago." Jonathan responded. "A month ago? That doesn't sound like Kal." She remarked warily. "No it doesn't, honey." Martha agreed.

"I'll catch a bit of rest before I set out to find him." Kara yawned as she spoke, realizing that the trip through Earth's atmosphere and the subsequent unscheduled trip back through time had tired her. "Your room is just as you left it, Kara." Martha began. "We didn't have the heart to disturb it, and neither did Clark." Kara nodded. "I appreciate that, Aunt Martha. I guess that's what it means to have faith." Kara is asleep, and we are sent back to the battle with Darkseid through her dreams.

_Flashback sequence_: A boom tube opens in the sky right above downtown Metropolis. Dozens of Darkseid's minions soar down into the city streets, on motorcycle sized air speeders firing randomly at the denizens of Metropolis. Many people are killed, scores lie wounded and bleeding.

They are using some type of high tech laser weapons. The Metropolis Police Department is caught off guard, and is quickly overwhelmed. Fortunately, Darkseid's minions are easily brought down by common Earth weapons like M-16 assault rifles, and shoulder held rocket launchers. This is only the first wave of fighters, the lowest pawns in Darkseid's Army of Darkness.

We see Clark in a full Superman outfit, the cape trailing behind him. He flies easily towards the Darkseid minions, knocking them off their air speeders, and hurling them through buildings, and the store windows that line Metropolis's downtown business district.

Four vehicles suddenly join in the melee, a black sleek sports car, a black small fighter jet, and two black motorcycles all converge on the battle. The motorcyclists weave in between the stalled traffic, and damaged vehicles, most of which belonged to the MPD.

By now, the Kansas National Guard Troops have joined the fight. Some drive armored Humvees, and small assault tanks. A few armored jet fighters blast in from the west and pummel the Darkseid minions with large caliber mounted weapons similar to the old time Gatling Guns.

Superman soars upward towards the boom tube, his fists extended before him. In Kara's dream she's merely watching the conflict. Why isn't she participating? Gold Wing grabs two winged air speeders and smashes them together. They explode on contact, killing the minions, and knocking Laura Lake out. She lies in the middle of the street. She'll be fine, but for now, she's out of the fight.

Lois Lane is trapped on the roof of the Daily Planet, beneath its singed golden globe. Why am I not helping her? Kara's unconscious mind wonders. She awakens and bolts upright. "I don't remember any of that happening." Kara comments aloud, simply to reassure herself that she's now awake.

"Something's not right." She mutters, and gets up to speed downstairs and grab a glass of water. I know I would've fought Darkseid himself to defend Earth, not just his minions. She muses silently. "What's the matter, honey, can't sleep?" Martha had jogged downstairs to get some water as well. "Oh. I'm sorry I woke you up, Aunt Martha." Kara apologized. "That's okay dear, we're about to get up anyway."

Martha spoke as the first rays of sunlight began to peek over the vast horizon. "I guess that I'm still worried about Clark. The sooner I find him, the better I'll feel, and he'd probably be back to his old self in no time." Kara said as she tried to remain positive. "Aunt Martha." Supergirl gulped. "How exactly did I allegedly die?" Martha Kent was about to answer, when Jonathan bounded downstairs ready to go.

"Clark never told us, honey." Jonathan answered for her. "He simply said that he couldn't save you." Kara scowled. "That just doesn't make any sense. I'm virtually as indestructible as he is. Even if Kal couldn't get to me for some reason, Laura Lake would have, unless Kryptonite was involved."

"Only he knows for sure." Martha added in a depressing tone. After a quick breakfast, Kara sped through her farm chores. It was her way of paying the Kents for room and board. The morning responsibilities had been completed, and the family took some time to relax.

Kara set out for the Daily Planet, assuming that Clark would have to be there to keep up his alternative identity. She flew in over Metropolis Bay and on towards the busy downtown district. Only a few people even noticed the young alien's flight. Most people were wrapped up in texting, or talking on their smart phones. Kara reminded herself that it had likely been nearly four years since her last appearance.

Though the Metropolis skyline looked decidedly different, the LuthorCorp Tower still stood across from the Daily Planet building with its golden globe spinning silently like nothing unusual had ever happened. They would still have to deal with Lex at some point, but Kara focused on the Daily Planet.

Kara landed gracefully on the ledge of one of the seventh floor newsroom windows. She tiptoed along the ledges, skirting one of the famous gargoyles, finally locating an open window. She deftly climbed inside, and as luck would have it, her old friend Jimmy Olsen was just walking by.

"Jimmy!" Kara yelled to get his attention. "It's good to see you again!" She beamed as she sidestepped the copy machine and slipped next to the frightened young photojournalist. "Holy crap!" Jimmy shouted. Kara scowled playfully at him. She had chosen to wear her first Supergirl outfit, consisting of the bright white t-shirt with the S like red House of El logo on her chest, and a blue denim miniskirt.

"I would have appreciated a 'hey Kara nice to see you' or 'hey Kara welcome back!'" She needled one of her earliest friends. Kara's red shortened cape swirled behind her as she confronted Jimmy. He tossed his camera onto a nearby desk chair, and stepped back. "What's up with that?" Kara teased. "How about a hug?" Supergirl flirted. She tried to ease Jimmy's angst.

"Oh? Yeah sure!" Jimmy nervously fidgeted, but stood his ground, as Kara carefully hugged him. By now the entire newsroom was abuzz with the appearance of the supposedly dead Supergirl. After the hug, Kara questioned Jimmy. "Is Lois here? How about Clark?" He shrugged. "I haven't seen Clark in a while, but Lois has a corner office, right next to Perry White's." Jimmy gawked at her.

"Don't look so surprised, Jimmy." Kara smiled brightly as she spoke. "This is Metropolis, and by extension, Smallville. People come back from the dead all the time."


	3. Chapter 3:

**Girl of Steel** – _Ch. 3_

Kara walked through the newsroom floor and over to Lois Lane's office. Cat Grant dropped her coffee mug as Supergirl passed her by. Lois was busily watching the latest stories on the Daily Planet Internet scroll across her computer screen. Kara opened the office door and slipped in.

"Hey Lois!" Supergirl announced as he ace reporter glanced up at her. Lois spit out her coffee. "Oh my gawd!" She nearly shrieked. "Now Lois, don't freak out!" Kara warned, as she tried to keep her calm and focused. "Don't freak out, she says!" Lois parroted. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why aren't you dead?" She added as Supergirl slowly approached the desk.

Kara sat down across from her. "Reports of my death were greatly exaggerated." She quipped, trying to lighten the mood. "No! No way!" Lois's voice rose. "Clark and I were at your funeral. It's been four years! Did you reawaken after a coma? I know that Kryptonians are strong, but immortal?"

Supergirl placed her hands on the edge of Lois's desk. "I have lived for one hundred and fifty years here on Earth!" Kara dropped the bombshell. "As for being immortal, I highly doubt that." She related the story of Darkseid's Dark Fleet invasion and her alleged death, adding the fact that Earth had been nearly destroyed, and its people enslaved or killed. She informed Lois that Clark had nearly died as well.

"Wow! You look good for your age!" Lois joked, as her nerves started to settle. "This happens just when I think that things can't get any weirder." Kara nodded. "Tell me about it." Lois shook her head. "Unbelievable! You two created this crazy plan all by yourselves?" The frustrated reporter asked. "Pretty much!" Kara confirmed. "At the time we had some help. Apparently everyone underestimated Earth's importance to the universe." Lois nervously tapped her pen on the edge of her desk.

"Did you tell Clark that you've come back from the dead?" Lois grilled the alien beauty. "Actually, I haven't seen him yet." Kara admitted. "You mean I finally scooped him?" Lois quipped. "My uncle and aunt haven't seen Kal in over a month." Kara commented. "Have you seen him recently, Lois?"

Supergirl put her on the spot. "Oh sure! I just saw him yesterday." Lois lied. Kara sensed that something was off. Lois suddenly refused to make eye contact, her heart raced, and her eyes fluttered. Those were all 'tells' that Kara had learned to watch for to determine when a human was lying.

"Maybe it was the day before?" Lois backpedalled. "To be honest, the last several days have been sort of a blur, if you'll pardon the pun. The whole world seems to be going to hell." She spoke more rapidly. "Lois!" Kara said as her eyes narrowed. "Where is Clark?" Supergirl pressed.

"Oh, you know him, he gets in these moods." Lois said as her heartbeat nearly doubled. "He's probably off brooding about one thing or another. The man has that whole ice cave to himself." Kara rolled her eyes. "Lois! Out with it!" she threatened. The frazzled reporter sighed.

"What are you, a living lie detector?" Lois grumbled. "I have no idea where Clark is." Her heartbeat slowed back down to normal. "Did you two have a fight?" Kara prodded.

"No, not a fight per se." Lois hedged. "More like a heated discussion." Kara sighed. "He went away to sulk?" She asked hopefully. "Yeah, I guess so." Lois finally admitted. "He loves you, Lois." Kara softened her tone. "When was the last time, you know, when he was with you?" She pried delicately.

"Oh. Uh about a week ago, I suppose." Lois reddened. "There's nothing wrong with Clark physically. I can vouch for that!" She smirked lustily. "Okay. Too much information." Kara grumbled. "What was the fight, I mean discussion, about?" Lois shrugged. "I don't even remember. He was just moody, giving me attitude." Lois recalled that night as best that she could.

"That doesn't sound like Clark." Kara scowled, she didn't like where this was going. By now, the rest of the newspaper workers had been casually strolling past Lois's office. Only Jimmy and Cat Grant stood near the windowed doorway and stared in at them.

"We're attracting too much attention here." Kara observed. "I should've stopped by in my Linda Lee Danvers disguise." Lois put her head in her hands. "Ever since that damned Apokalips planet appeared and ruined our wedding, it seems that Clark and I have had problems." She whined.

"Lois, don't worry!" Kara said cheerfully. "We just have to find out what's bugging my cousin. Are you ready for a quick vacation? You'd better get your winter parka." Lois sniffed a tear away. "Do you mean that we're going to invade Clark's ice cube man cave?" She grinned thinly. "Exactly." Kara confirmed.

Shortly thereafter, Lois had left Perry an E mail saying that she felt ill, and would be working from home the rest of the day. Kara followed Lois out of the office, as the employees scattered. They waved to Jimmy and Cat, and took the elevator down to the first floor lobby.

The girls walked right out the front doors, and only about half of the passersby recognized the blonde superhero. A handful of people on the sidewalk actually cheered as Kara and Lois edged towards the street corner. Kara waved appreciatively at those denizens of Metropolis that noted them.

Supergirl made a big show of Lois climbing onto her back, and then they flew off towards Smallville. Kara had purposely been keeping her flight speed to a minimum, and they landed just outside the all too familiar Kent barn. Lois grabbed her parka from storage and they resumed their flight. Barely a number of minutes had passed before Kara spotted the ice fortress outcropping.

They landed at its heavily concealed entrance. Kara touched a green translucent crystal that protruded from the outcropping's edge. Lois shivered slightly, as they warily entered the fortress, descending down a flight of hastily cut stairs. Supergirl noted their dozen or so cubes disguised as ice formations. "Lois, these cubes are actually Kryptonian data storage units. Each library cube contained a different volume of information. The subjects varied accordingly." Kara explained.

Kara pulled on a specific icy stalagmite, and a box with multicolored crystals within it appeared. She examined them and confirmed that every crystal was accounted for. Supergirl pulled a red pentagonal crystal about five inches long out of the assortment. "This should do it." She announced as Lois looked on curiously. "It should do what, exactly?" The eager reporter wondered aloud.

"This specific crystal accesses a historical Kryptonian data set." Kara said as they once again ascended the icy crescent shaped staircase. Suddenly a pair of bright red eyes appeared out of a dark corner within the ice fortress. "Get out!" A gruff male voice yelled. Before Kara could react, the man had pinned Supergirl against a fortress wall, the impact shaking the delicate fortress substantially.

"Clark! What the hell are you doing?" Lois snapped as Superman grasped Kara by the throat and lifted her high off the ice fortress floor. "Let go of her, you big lug!" She ordered, simultaneously smacking Clark as hard as she could across the back, and kicking him as much as she dared in the shin without breaking her leg. Kara regained her senses, and kneed Clark in the stomach.

He arched his back in pain, as Kara delivered a huge uppercut to Clark's jaw, sending him sailing across the width of the fortress, where he crushed a series of ice outcroppings, landing clumsily at the base of the stairwell. "Stop it! Both of you!" Lois shouted. Kara instantly struck an attack pose, in case Clark wouldn't listen. She continued to crouch at the ready. "That's your cousin!" Lois yelled.

"Kara is dead!" Superman growled as he flew back towards them. "This is just another of Darkseid's tricks!" Supergirl executed a picture perfect shoulder roll, as she evaded Clark's angry charge. Superman would have to fly in a circular formation to get back into the fray. Lois jumped out in front of him. Clark barely stopped his flight inches from Lois's blocking stance.

"Pay attention you big lug!" She directed. Kara warily got back up on her feet. Thankfully, the reddish crystal remained undamaged. "Obviously, Kara is not dead." Lois stated in a much calmer tone. "Think about it, Smallville! How many people have already come back from the dead?"

"But how?" Clark shuddered as he forced himself to power down, landing softly on the ice fortress floor. "I saw Darkseid kill you!" Superman insisted as he glanced at a very angry young Kara. "I don't know what you saw Kal, but no body, no death, got it?" Kara hissed. Lois let go a breath she'd been holding.

"Maybe you'd better explain just what we saw." Lois stated as Kara edged towards them. "Okay, I recall it clearly…" Clark began. "Darkseid's force had just popped out of a boom tube at the farm."

_Flashback sequence_: A tall stocky ugly black and purple alien stood defiantly before them. Clark was wearing his black t-shirt. Kara was wearing her current getup, a white t-shirt and a blue denim skirt. Several smaller ugly blue and green creatures hovered beside the boom tube as it contracted.

Darkseid shot twin beams of concentrated yellowish orange energy from his eyes. Both impacted Kara before she reacted, and the alien beauty flew several hundred yards in the opposite direction, landing in a muddy bog near the edge of the Kent property. Supergirl was knocked out cold.

Superman charged Darkseid as a dozen of the evil alien's minions buzzed him on flying platforms similar to a surfboard. Clark swatted the minions away like annoying flies. He balled his fists and hit Darkseid square in his paunchy alien stomach. The evil dictator flew in an arc across the west wheat field and impacted near a gravel access road, causing a huge crater to appear. Clark turned to check on Kara, but Darkseid's remaining minions distracted him. It took a few minutes for Superman to blast through them.

Meanwhile, Darkseid had quickly recovered, and somehow flew back towards Clark. Before Superman could reach her, Darkseid grabbed the still unconscious Kara, and snapped the alien beauty's back across his knee. A sickening crack was heard. Darkseid had appeared to kill the lovely young Supergirl.

He tossed the girl's limp body to the side. Superman screamed "No!" Just that quickly, another boom tube appeared and Darkseid and his minions disappeared within it. Clark fell to his knees. "No!" He shouted in anguish. Superman rushed to Kara's side. Blood poured from his cousin's ears, mouth, and nose. She wasn't breathing. Kara's bright blue eyes rolled back into her head. Supergirl was gone.

Lois cried as she listened to Clark's retelling of the nightmare. "That's not what happened." Kara stated in confusion. "I don't remember that ever happening. In fact, I don't remember Darkseid making it to Earth at all." She insisted. Kara then informed Superman about their bizarre plan to go back in time with the Eye of Rao, and change all of human history, ensuring that Darkseid would be defeated.

"So another me has already gone back in time and changed everything?" Clark sounded skeptical. "It makes perfect sense, Smallville." Lois interjected. "I know you. If there was even a remote chance of this cockamamie plan working, you'd take it." She added. "So would I." She affirmed.

Clark made his way over to his young cousin. He hugged her. "I'm sorry!" Superman apologized. "I'm sorry that you all had to go through that. I promise not to die anytime soon." Kara smirked as she spoke. "Now why were you being such a jerk?" Supergirl asked playfully.

"I guess that I blamed myself for your death." Superman confessed. "You took it out on everyone else, including Lois?" Kara finished for him. "I thought that I should've done more to save you." Clark added. "That attack makes no sense." Lois scowled. "Why would Darkseid just cut and run like that? Why come all the way here to Earth and allegedly knock off Kara and just leave?"

"It could have been some sort of a transportability test, and taking out Kara was just a bonus." Superman reasoned. "Thanks a lot, Kal." Supergirl feigned offense. "That makes sense. Sorry Kara." Lois agreed. "In any event, Darkseid will be coming here to Earth at some point, and we'd better be ready for him, and his minions." Lois summed it all up.

Next: The Red Crystal


End file.
